My Sacrifice
by SmileAtMe
Summary: In a wild act of desperation Ginny agrees to marry Malfoy in order to protect Harry and her family. GWDM
1. Chapter 1

Anything

"No!" Ginny cried tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She was down on her knees begging as Crabbe and Goyle dragged Harry away, with Malfoy following close behind. "Wait!" 

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Malfoy snarled looking at her pathetic sight with revulsion as he walked by. 

"Don't take him! I'll do anything!" Ginny sobbed. "Please!" 

Malfoy stopped walking abruptly, as did Crabbe and Goyle. He turned around slowly and looked at her with interest, weighing his words as he spoke again. "You would do anything?" He asked his eyebrows raised slightly. 

"If you let him go I will do anything," Ginny repeated with as much calmness as she could muster. 

Malfoy thought for a moment in silence then his stunning features broke out into a wide smile. "Marry me," he said suddenly. 

"What?" Ginny said completely taken on guard. 

"Marry me and I will let Potter go," Malfoy reiterated calmly. 

"No!" Harry cried from his bloodied state on the floor. "What the fuck?!? Don't do it!" 

Ginny tore her gaze away from Malfoy to Harry, then back again. "Why would you want me to marry you?" she asked suspiciously. 

"You have to pay a price," Malfoy said simply. "Potter's not leaving that easily." 

"Ginny don't do it!" Harry bellowed struggling against Crabbe and Goyle's firm grip. "Please!!" 

"I have to," she said quietly not meeting his gaze but rather looking down at the ground as she stood up slowly. 

"Why!?!?" 

"Because I love you," Ginny said barely above a whisper. 

"Ginny-" 

"_Silencio!_" Malfoy yelled pointed his wand at Harry then turned quickly back to Ginny. "Is that a yes?" He asked eagerly. 

Ginny nodded, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked back at Harry one last time to see him gaping at her helplessly, his eyes wide as Crabbe and Goyle took him away roughly. She turned her head away, she couldn't watch this. 

Malfoy walked up close to Ginny staring at her vulnerable self, he smirked. "I'll set a date for the wedding." 

Ginny nodded not daring to believe this was actually happening. "Can I write my parents a letter?" 

"Okay, you can find your way to the den, make it quick." Draco left her. Ginny followed him. He turned. "It's that way." Draco said pointing behind her. 

Ginny turned around and found her way to the den. She found a very ugly owl, pieces of parchment and quills. Ginny sat down on a small stool and began to write. 

Dear Mom and Dad, 

I must urge you to calm down and understand that the news you are about to receive will shock you if you aren't expecting it. So I warn you, please relax. I must marry Draco Malfoy. I did it to save Harry and the rest of the world. Malfoy had Harry captive. He was going to turn him into Voldemort. The only person who can defeat him is Harry so I had to put a stop to it. I sacrificed myself to free Harry. Mom, Dad I love him. I don't regret it and nor will I ever. I hope you understand and not blame Harry for my decision. Send my love to Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron. I love you all with ever fiber of my being. I love you more than anything and I don't mean to ever see you again. This is for the best. Love you forever. 

Yours Truly, 

Ginevra Molly Weasley 

Looking down at her letter Ginny sighed and sealed it. After having tied it to the hideous owl she sat and watched it fly away. This was it, she thought, this was going to be her life from now on. She looked at the door, this was her home. Ginny looked back out the window, she didn't want to leave just yet. A tear slid down her cheek but she made no attempt to stem the flow. No matter what happens her love for Harry will never die out. 

eh, what do you think? shall i continue??


	2. Chapter 2

Worse

Draco Malfoy left his fiancée in the den. He was now on his way to the dungeons where Harry Potter was locked away. Draco made his way through the hallways and down to the stairs; everything slowly became darker and colder. In there, he saw Harry sitting on a stool in the middle of a cell block, head hanging, being guarded by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. As Draco's presence caught Harry's attention, he rose to make level eye contact with him. 

"Let her go," Harry said menacingly, glaring at Draco with a look of utmost contempt. Draco let out a low laugh. 

"You know I would if I could but I can't, so I won't," Draco said without a single trace of sympathy in his voice. On the contrary, his smile widened as he gave a sanctimonious little nod.

"Let her go," Harry began. "Or I swear to Merlin-" 

"You know on the name of Merlin you won't do anything while your precious love is in my hands," Draco sneered. 

"Why do you have to be like this?" Harry screamed his voice echoing throughout the dungeon's stone walls. 

"Oh tell me you don't think that I'm marrying her cause I actually love her," Draco scoffed. "I'm marrying her because I know that she loves _you_ and will stop at nothing to set you free and we can't have that now can we? I also need you to fulfill my fathers and the dark lord's wishes." 

"And then you should know that love her and I will stop at nothing to get her away from the revolting, sickening likes of you" Harry spat. 

"Yes, good luck with that Potter," Draco said lazily brushing off an infinitesimal fleck of dust from his sleeve. "And I'm also marrying her because she's hot and while you're stuck sitting here I'll be having a little fun with her." Draco smirked at Harry looking completely satisfied. 

"You son of a bitch-" 

WHAM 

Malfoy stood there looking absolutely livid; his arm was raised to eye level, wand clenched in his fist. Harry was now lying on the ground having been sent flying across the dungeon by the force of Malfoy's spell. 

"I've said it once before and I'll say it again, never say shit about my mother Potter," Draco said dangerously. "Now be a good boy." 

"You hurt her and I'll kill you Malfoy!!" Harry roared getting to his feet. "You touch her and I'll-" 

"You'll what? I'll do whatever I please with my _wife_," Draco said emphasizing the word wife. After pausing to see the affect these words had on Harry, he continued. "In the meantime you wait here until he Dark Lord comes to full power once more and when Weasley bears me a child we'll use her body as a sacrifice. Lucky she gave up her pureblooded self for you, aren't we? Her family must be proud…" Draco paused for a moment of satisfaction as he watched Harry breathe heavily at him with rage. 

Smiling, Draco flicked his wand and the bars around Harry's cellblock closed once more. He turned away, "Nighty-night Potter, sweet dreams. Crabbe, Goyle- come." 

Draco and company departed from the dungeon hall their footsteps echoing loudly against the cold, wet stone. Harry was left there alone, having lost the one thing he most cared about and loved. He put his face in his hands and tried to resist the flow of tears threatening to release. 

Ginny lay on top of the bed she now shared with Draco, dressed in nothing but panties and a bra as that was all she had, the house elf took away her other clothes. Ginny prayed. She curled herself into a ball and prayed for safety and for best wishes for her beloved Harry. Tears streamed down her cheek and she did nothing to stem the flow, she missed him dearly. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she was doing this to save her family. 

Ginny was about to cry herself to sleep when she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head around to see Draco's figure leaning against the door way looking down upon her helpless self. She turned back around disgusted.

"Aren't we going to have a little fun tonight?" Draco said walking towards the end of the bed removing his tie in the process. 

Ginny turned to look at him. She backed up on the bed, blanket covering her body from view, not saying anything. 

"You did it with Potter, you can do it with me," Draco said. 

"I love him," Ginny said defensively her voice dripping with venom. 

"I love you," Draco said. 

"Then let me go," Ginny pleaded. "If you love me let me go." 

"Fine I don't love you. But I can still make love to you." He smiled. Draco took his wand out and cried, "_Accio_." The blanket came out of Ginny's hand and zoomed into Draco's open palm. He threw it aside and came onto the bed. He leaned in for a kiss but Ginny turned her head the other way. 

"If you resist, it will only make it worse." 

Review please. I want to know what you guys think…


End file.
